Ron the Romeo
by Julia Griever
Summary: A new face at Hogwarts....
1. A New face.....

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except for the mystery girl. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
(Note: When Hermione is answering the question, if you can think of any animals I missed, well you try and think up of an entire animal parade!!!!! Otherwise, I hope you enjoy my insane first chapter of my 'soppy' Hogwarts story!! Hee hee I know I'll love thinking up crazy last names for Hermione!!^_^ and 'Oui' is one of the ONLY French words I know- I have a very sparse French vocabulary)  
  
-Psychic Dreamer (The Successor)  
  
"HOORAY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Fifth-year Ron and Hermione turned their heads to the stairs where the happy shout had come from. They saw Harry bolting down it, his face shining like a small child's.  
  
"He'd better not have what I think he has…" Hermione muttered.  
  
"Yay! I'm going to Disneyla-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-and!!!!!!!" Harry sang out.  
  
"Yep. Another Memory Charm." Ron rolled his eyes as Harry darted past Neville, bumping into him and knocking him over.  
  
Memory charms were turning into a little fad lately with Draco Malfoy and his snooty chums. They would pick a victim and ZAP! Somebody would have their memory lost for the day, and today it looked like their victim was Harry. Well, Harry was their victim LOTS of times- they seemed to love picking on the Gryffindors most. Ron and Hermione were glad that the victim was not Neville this time. The last time it was...  
  
Ron shuddered and put the thought out of his mind.  
  
"Not again…" Hermione sighed as she grabbed one of Harry's flailing arms and they both tackled him.  
  
"No! Get off! Or I'll miss my plane to Disneyland!" Harry cried.  
  
"I hate to tell you this, Harry, but nobody's going to Disneyland. In fact, we all should be on our way to History of Magic class!" Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Waaah?!" Harry let out a sad, wretched howl, "But I don't want to go to History of Magic! I wanna go to Disneyla-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a- and!!!!!!!" And with that Harry started crying like a small child who, like him, was told that he wasn't going to Disneyland.  
  
"Come on, crybaby," Hermione pulled the bawling Harry up by his robes, "Let's go to class."  
  
Harry was still sniffling as they led him to Professor Binns's boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, BORING class.  
  
The three Gryffindors strolled into the room, to see a new girl sitting meekly in one of the chairs, looking tense as she sat, not speaking, let alone blinking an eye.  
  
"Oh, Rotter!" Ron cursed, "I have to go to the bathroom!"  
  
After he had left the room, Professor Binns floated through the chalkboard to begin the lesson.  
  
"Oh dear," he said in his slow, slow, slow, slow, SLOW voice, "Mr. Weasel is not here today."  
  
Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
"Yes, Miss Grant?"  
  
Hermione frowned, "It's GRANGER! And Ron's last name is WEASLEY, not WEASEL! And he is in the BATHROOM!"  
  
"Calm down, my dear!" Neville coaxed beside her.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"Oh, thank you Miss Gresk." Professor Binns ignored what Hermione just screamed.  
  
"RrrrrrrrrRRRRRR…" She growled like some kind of angry cat at the wrong name yet again, but said nothing more.  
  
"Oh," the Professor turned his head towards the new girl, "We apparently have a new student. What is your name?"  
  
The girl opened her mouth to say so, when Ron burst into the room, "Sorry I'm late Professor Binns."  
  
Professor Binns turned his head away from the girl, and seemed to immediately forget about her, "Oh, hello Mr. Whisk," he said, "please be on time next time."  
  
"THAT'S NOT HIS NAME!" Hermione bellowed.  
  
"Miss Greggs, please don't shout out in class! Five points off Gryffindor!"  
  
"MY NAME IS NOT…"  
  
"Enough! All right, who can tell me why the Wizard crossed the road?"  
  
Ron sat down and raised his hand to give the answer.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
"Thank you! You got it right! I actually wanted to ask why the bathrooms are only on the third floor. Shouldn't there be one on every floor?"  
  
The class blinked.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, that is off topic! If you have a complaint, please tell the Headmaster! Now who can give me the answer?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up.  
  
"Miss Gravolsky?"  
  
Hermione frowned darkly, "IT'S GRANGER!! Well, Professor, the wizard crossed the road to save the goose who crossed the road to save the horse who crossed the road to save the turtle who crossed the road to save the cow who crossed the road to save the fish who crossed the road to save the grandma who crossed the road to save the lizard who crossed the road to save the mouse who crossed the road to save the bat who crossed the road to save the elephant who crossed the road to save the pig who crossed the road to save the hawk who crossed the road to save the monkey who crossed the road to save the fox who crossed the road to save the wolf who crossed the road to save the lion who crossed the road to save the tiger who crossed the road to save the penguin who crossed the road to save the bear who crossed the road to save the dog who crossed the road to save the cat who crossed the road to save the chicken who crossed the road to get to the other side."  
  
Hermione panted and gasped for air when she finished answering.  
  
"Very good!" the Professor beamed, "Five points for Gryffindor!"  
  
"WHOOPEE!" Hermione threw her arms up in the air as she cheered.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened to the chicken, Miss Grizazz?"  
  
She snorted out of her teeth and frowned for a moment but then brightened as she gave the answer, "Well, the chicken did not make it to the other side, for at that time a car drove up and ran the poor chicken over, but luckily the other animals jumped out of the way just in time."  
  
Ron tuned all of this important information out as he stared at the new girl. He thought she was really, really, really, really, really, REALLY pretty with her smooth skin, thick, fine brown hair that fell past her shoulders, and her round brown eyes behind silvery-blue-rimmed glasses. The girl however did not give the slightest glance at him, for she was blinking incredulously at the information that Hermione reeled off.  
  
Throughout all the class, Ron never raised his hand, let alone listened to a word Professor Binns said, for he was looking at the girl.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked, "Are you dreaming about Disneyland too?" he still had the childish, dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure Harry."  
  
Towards the end of class, the girl finally looked up at the still staring Ron, and their eyes met.  
  
His heart stopped, and then beat twice as fast as it was before. He found himself looking sly all of a sudden as he tried to look cool and serious as he smiled at her, but her eyes had a shimmer to them that warmed the very depths of his soul.  
  
She blinked, blushed and then looked down at her work again.  
  
"All right, students," Professor Binns finally said after a long, long, long, long, long, LONG time of reading from a book, "Off you go, and remember to read plenty about what I just said in this lesson tonight!"  
  
Before he was even done speaking, the class gathered up all their books and headed towards the door.  
  
Ron stepped in front of the girl when they were in the hallway, "Hello, my dear," he picked up some of the slang that Neville used to 'flatter' Hermione. However, he hoped that it would work this time, "I have not seen you here before. You must be a new witch. Or shall I say…"  
  
Oh rats, what was the more pretty word for 'witch'?  
  
Ron knew Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz called Glinda the Fairy a beautiful witch…  
  
And fairies could do magic, couldn't they…?  
  
"Fairy?" Ron finished, smiling.  
  
"Oh!" The girl looked embarrassed, "Hi. Yeah, I've transferred from Beauxbatons."  
  
"Strange…you don't have a French accent. But I trust you speak French."  
  
"Oui."  
  
Ron laughed, "It is such a lovely language. As lovely as you."  
  
He saw the girl getting pink in the face.  
  
"Will you tell me your name?" Ron asked, taking the girl's hand.  
  
"What?" The girl looked dazed- absolutely flabbergasted at this romantic side of Ron she was seeing.  
  
"I need to know your name- or do Angels not have names?"  
  
She blushed, "No…I have a name…" and she nervously chuckled, "And I'm really not all that. My name is-"  
  
Snape then strolled by, "You two! It's time for dinner! And Weasley, I don't want you flirting with our new student again! Come along!"  
  
He waved them away, and the two departed for dinner.  
  
~*~  
  
Throughout dinner, Ron sat eating the dinner, and not tasting any of it. He was trying to concentrate on finding the girl in the noisy, noisy, noisy, noisy, noisy, NOISY Sea of students eating and talking.  
  
"I hope the food tastes good in Disneyland!" Harry said through a mouthful of salad.  
  
"OH!" Hermione irritably snapped her book shut, "Will you SHUT UP about STUPID DISNEYLAND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" and she fiercely waved her wand in the direction of Harry.  
  
POOF!  
  
Harry fell backwards onto the floor and grey smoke wisped up from him. Minutes later, he sat back up, blinking incredulously.  
  
"Now do you want to go to Disneyland?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Huh? Disneyland? What do you mean? When did I say I wanted to go to Disneyland? And what was the homework by the way?" Harry stared at Hermione as if she were a complete nutcase.  
  
"Oh good. Your memory's back." Hermione went back to eating and reading.  
  
Ron then spotted the girl. A glittering gem in the sea of black. She looked so adorable while she ate at the…  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF TABLE?! NO! SHE CAN'T BE AT THE DORM OF SISSIES!!" Ron found himself screaming it louder than he had ever yelled anything before.  
  
The Great Hall fell silent as everyone looked over at Ron, including Harry as if he thought RON was a complete nutcase rather than Hermione.  
  
Seamus Finnigan then stood up, "He's right!" he exclaimed, "Cho Chang should not at the Hufflepuff table! Cho, Stop making out with all the sissies!!!"  
  
Cho Chang looked up from the nerdy, sissy boy she was making out with, "What? Oh! Stop it!" she turned red.  
  
"Cho Chang!" Albus Dumbledore frowned in her direction, "Terrible Behavior! Five points off Ravenclaw! Go!"  
  
Cho Chang stomped back to her seat, and the Great Hall resumed eating, and Ron resumed staring at the new girl.  
  
"I have to find out her name…" he muttered to himself. He was sure Angels had names…  
  
(Well? Whaddya think of the first chapter? R&R PLEASE!! And I remember the food being very BAD when I went to Disneyland) 


	2. The broom skater

(Note: The Ron in this story is NOT supposed to look like the Ron in the movie!!! Ewwww!!!)  
  
"Aaaaaaannnnnd heeeeeeere's the Gryffindor Seeker, ouurrrrr ooowwwnnnn…HAAAAAARRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY POOOTTTTTEERRRRRRRR!!!" The new Quidditch Announcer, whoever it was, shouted into his microphone as Harry walked upon the field, waving like a movie-star as the younger girls screamed, and the older ones whispered things to each other, and Ron thought he overheard a girl say "He is NOT cute…"  
  
Ron felt a football helmet being strapped to his head, and he could see the big crowd out of the wire on the front of the helmet. He felt his stomach tense up again.  
  
"You're SURE this will work?" he nervously asked Seamus, Dean and Fred and George.  
  
"Absolutely!" Dean said, "Muggle Chicks LOVE football players and skateboarders, and Wizard Girls love Quidditch players, so why not skateboard on a broomstick with a football helmet on? The new girl will just FLIP!"  
  
"It sounds so risky…"  
  
"Don't worry!" Seamus said, "We've super glued the skateboard to the broomstick, and if you use the Bonding Charm, your feet will stay on! And we'll do the rest!"  
  
Ron winced and wondered if all this was really worth it. But he wanted to impress the new girl…  
  
"Okay." He stepped onto the skateboard on the broomstick. It wobbled a bit, but he managed to keep his balance.  
  
"Bezak!" he muttered to his shoes, and then ZAP! He couldn't lift them off the grip tape.  
  
"Okay you guys," Seamus turned to Fred and George, "you two run and tackle the announcer and take over!"  
  
They saluted, "Anything for our little brother's love life!" and then they ran off.  
  
"And as for us…" Seamus and Dean lifted their trumpets up, "We'll blow these ol' things to give you a grand entrance! And then we'll use our wands to steer you around!"  
  
Ron nodded and then said to his broomstick- or skate-broom in his case, "UP!"  
  
He felt himself floating on air, and then waited for the signal.  
  
"Five Points For Gryffindor and- HEY!" The announcer exclaimed and then loud rustling and shouting was heard. The big screen came on, and then Fred and George appeared on the screen, their faces expanded to fit the huge screen.  
  
"Whassup, Hogwarts?" Fred grinned. The crowd cheered.  
  
"We interrupt this game to bring you a spectacular stuntman! And anyways, the game was beginning to suck."  
  
"Well put, George!" Fred then started talking, "So give it up for Gryffindor's little redhead, not to mention our little brother…"  
  
"RON WEASLEY!!!!" They shouted, and the crowd sounded mostly confused.  
  
TOOT! KO! EEECCCH! Dean and Seamus made an effort to play the trumpets, though terrible as they were.  
  
Ron took a deep breath and flew onto the field. Seamus threw down his trumpet and then thrust out his wand. "Let's make this redhead airborne, ol' Wandy!"  
  
Meanwhile up in the air, Ron tried scouting for the new girl.  
  
"Looks like he's getting warmed up, folks!" George announced as Ron felt himself soar higher into the air, and past all the Quidditch players, who were just floating in the air, blinking at their interrupter. Ron stood on the skate-broom the way he would stand if he were tightrope walking.  
  
"I hope this works…" he muttered to himself as he felt himself picking up speed…faster…he now felt the wind through his hair, and then he felt himself leaning to the right as he careened downwards, and then swooped upwards again.  
  
"YAHOO!!!" he screamed into the air. He heard some members of the crowd booing.  
  
"Looks like he's ready to begin!" Fred announced, and gave the thumbs- up sign to Seamus and Dean, who grinned and raised their wands.  
  
"Let's RUMBLE!" Dean screamed, and then The Crystal Method began to blare on the huge speakers.  
  
In the air, Ron felt a surge of speed overcome him, and he started zooming across the arena, blinking in pure shock.  
  
"Oooo! What's this?" George spoke into the microphone, "Looks like our Ronnie here is about to do a loop!"  
  
"What?!" Ron turned his head to the screen, but failed as he then felt himself zooming upwards, and then he saw the world upside down for a minute, and then was on normal view again, and then he heard some cheering. He just did a loop! This was sure to impress the girl!  
  
"How's THAT for ya?!" Fred said into the microphone.  
  
Ron bent low on his skate-broom like he saw Tony Hawk do in some pictures that Dean had as he felt the wind whipping through his clothes as he was getting faster. The Quidditch players had left the field, also wanting to watch the show, so that left Ron to soar all he wanted without having to dodge anyone.  
  
He felt himself swooping down near the crowds, who were looking up at him with the roundest eyes, and then swept upwards at a 90 degree angle, so that he was soaring up towards the blue sky. He had to admit that he liked flying, and that Dean and Seamus were pretty good at controlling and steering Ron through the air. This actually was really fun and felt really cool.  
  
"How about some UPSIDE-DOWN RIDING?!" George shouted into the microphone, and then the crowd's cheering grew louder.  
  
Ron felt himself being jerked upwards again, and now was looking at the world again upside down, only it remained longer as he felt himself floating through the air.  
  
The crowd roared.  
  
"How 'bout a hundred points for Gryffindor, teachers?" the twins grinned clownishly as the Gryffindors, in red cheered and laughed.  
  
"MORE POINTS! MORE POINTS!" They jeered, but Ron saw no teacher in sight.  
  
And then he saw her.  
  
The girl! She was gawking at him as if he were from another planet.  
  
Ron then swept upwards again, and found himself right side up again. The crowd roared again.  
  
He turned his head to face the girl, and waved to her.  
  
"Looks like Ronnie's waving to a fan!" Fred announced, "Let's see who it is!"  
  
The camera's view changed, and then the girl was broadcasted on the screen. She saw herself on the screen, and gasped. She turned a crimson red and hid her face. She was apparently camera shy.  
  
Shy and quiet, Ron thought happily to himself, the way I like them.  
  
Then, to his dismay, Ron saw Professor McGonagall storm onto the Quidditch Field, holding her purple megaphone.  
  
"MR. WEASLEY!" She yelled in a savagely angry voice, angrier than Ron had heard her before, "Come down this instant!"  
  
Ron frowned, but did not come down.  
  
"Looks like the Professor has entered the arena! What will our Ronnie do for her?"  
  
"360!!!!" Dean yelled to Seamus, who shook his head, "720!"  
  
"1080!"  
  
"Hey, YEAH!!!!!"  
  
Ron felt himself being spun around, while flying and the crowd cheered. Then he felt himself flying so fast through the air that his cheeks were being flapped around in the wind. He then made a sharp 180 degree turn so that he was heading the other way.  
  
"Let's see some spinning!" the boys both laughed.  
  
Ron then felt himself flying forwards, but turning at the same time, so he was spinning in a spring pattern.  
  
"THOMAS AND FINNIGAN! STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Dean and Seamus jumped at the Professor who had just seen them.  
  
"Y-yes sir!" They dropped their wands to their sides.  
  
"BACK TO YOUR SEATS!"  
  
They ran off, leaving Ron in the air. He stopped right in mid air.  
  
"Uh-oh…" he muttered.  
  
"Oh no!" Fred said into his microphone, both sounding and looking worried, "Our Ron has stopped moving!"  
  
The crowd booed.  
  
"Will he make it down safely?" George made it sound more like a question he was asking himself instead of the audience, who gasped; Ron even saw some of the Slytherins looking worried.  
  
Then the Bonding Charm wore off- Ron's runners (which had VERY bad grip) slipped off the very poor grip tape.  
  
"Oh no, folks!" Fred looked frantic and as though he might cry, "He's falling!"  
  
And Ron plummeted to the ground.  
  
Ron's eyes opened a few minutes later to the blue skies and the Quidditch Arena, where the spectators were still looking worried.  
  
"He's conscious, folks!" Fred announced happily, "Lucky he was wearing a helmet!"  
  
Ron sat up and waved, and was very glad he was wearing a helmet, for if he wasn't, he could've been killed. But he didn't even have so much of a headache.  
  
However, he did when he heard all the cheering, for it was louder than anything he'd heard before, and the sound bounced around in his helmet, and he laid back down again.  
  
Later, in the hallways, every student was smiling at him and patting him on the back and complimenting him. Normally Ron would've absorbed all this attention he was getting; he'd never been so popular, but today he had a girl to find. He'd talk to everyone later.  
  
The girl was on her way to the Hufflepuff House, when Ron spotted her.  
  
"Hey!" He yelled, and when she turned her head, he waved to her and came running over. She smiled too.  
  
"Hi." She said casually, not showing any sign of shyness, although she was trying to hide the fact that her face was beet red.  
  
"So…how'd I do out there?" Ron asked, cornering her to the wall.  
  
"Oh! Fine! Actually, I thought it was great!" She smiled.  
  
"Thank you. I hope you know that it was for you." Ron smiled. The girl gasped.  
  
"You mean you did all that for ME? Just to impress me?"  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Oh…I…don't know what to say."  
  
"You don't have to say anything except tell me your name."  
  
She smiled. "Of course, Ron, my name is…"  
  
Then Neville came running up the hall, "Ron! Ron! There's a big party for you in the Common Room!" Then without a response from Ron, he grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the girl.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" Ron nearly wept, as he saw the girl looking somewhat saddened as well. 


	3. The Lake

The next night, Ron stood by the Hogwarts Lake with a rose in his hand. He had seen the new girl come visit the lake every night during the break after dinner since she had come; all he had to do was go out of dinner early and wait for her. Now he stood, watching every movement of the night, in case it was the girl- the one he'd been waiting for.  
  
Tonight was the night. Tonight he had to learn her name.  
  
He saw somebody sitting by the lake near him. He looked harder to see it was the girl.  
  
He nearly slapped himself for not paying any attention. Ron crept over to her, and then silently sat down beside her. "Here's a rose to you." He said.  
  
The girl nearly jumped a foot into the air, and then clutched her chest with one hand when she saw that it was Ron.  
  
"Ron! You scared me!"  
  
Ron leaned forward to touch the girl's thin, brown arm, "I am truly sorry, my dear." He handed the rose to her, and she took it.  
  
"Oh Ron, I…" She stammered when she stared at it.  
  
"Yes, my fairest?"  
  
She turned to face him, and his heart leaped when he saw her brown eyes sparkle in the moonlight, "I really can't believe this!" She smiled, and Ron felt his insides melting like ice cream in the summer.  
  
"What?" he answered.  
  
"The most popular guy at Hogwarts likes me!"  
  
Ron felt his brow crease with jealously. "Who?!"  
  
"You!" She laughed, "Everybody's talking about your broomstick- skateboard thing that you did yesterday. And you said you did it for ME!"  
  
Ron smiled in the darkness, "Of course. I had to impress you, so you would not think I was some kind of geek."  
  
"I never did! The first day I was here, you tried to make me feel welcomed, and you called me 'My Dear'. And when you did the broom thing I just…"  
  
Ron moved closer to her, "It was all for you." He began to stroke her cheek with two of his fingers. She took his hand, and they held hands and stared out at the lake.  
  
"So will you tell me?" Ron turned his head to say.  
  
She turned her head back, "Tell you what?"  
  
"Tell me what your name is."  
  
"Oh! Yes. My name is…"  
  
Footsteps were heard from behind, and Hermione's voice, now shrill, was behind them.  
  
"RON!" She gasped, "I've been looking for you! What are you doing out here with her?!" She waved a hand towards the girl, "This isn't like you! Your homework's not even done!"  
  
Ron stood up to face Hermione, "I don't care about my homework! I am out here because I just wanted some air, and I wanted to get to know her better!" He pointed towards the girl who was blushing in the darkness.  
  
"Well, it's time to come inside anyways." Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and began to drag him.  
  
"I'll find out our name!" He called back to the girl, who was staring sadly at him.  
  
'Why does everyone always have to interrupt, and when they say I have to go, they have to pull me along?' Ron thought angrily. 


	4. Mika

Disclaimer: The song Harry Sings belongs to Celine Dion. Sheesh I hate disclaimers…  
  
  
  
Ron was eating in the Great Hall one day, when the owls carrying mail flew in.  
  
Harry got a letter, and when he opened it…  
  
WHOOSH KLUNK SPROIIINNGGG BOIIINNGGG POOF!  
  
Stars flew through the air as Harry fell backwards in his chair onto the floor.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "Oh no…a Memory Charm through the mail."  
  
"Will this ever end?" Dean shook his head.  
  
Harry then sat back up, with a passionate-singer look on his face. He then began to sing like a pop-star, pushing his voice as if to sound like a woman.  
  
"Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you. That is how I know you go ooonnnnnnnnn…"  
  
Seamus Finnigan rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me this time he's SINGING!"  
  
"Well, I'm not curing him again." Hermione continued eating, trying to ignore the singing Harry.  
  
Ron was staring at the girl. Today she had seen him staring, and the two exchanged smiles and the girl rippled her fingers in a shy wave.  
  
He then got an idea. If Memory Charms could be sent through the mail, then love notes could be sent through the mail! And in the note, he could ask what her name was! Why hadn't he thought of it before?! And today was Saturday- he had the whole day to write something REALLY lovely!  
  
He bolted his breakfast and dashed to his dormitory.  
  
A half hour later, Ron had a scroll of medieval-looking paper on his desk his dorm with not a single thing written on it. Instead, he paced around the dorm, twirling his quill in his hand, while Seamus, Dean and Neville sat on their beds, trying to think of something to say to help Ron with his poem.  
  
"Well, you could quote something from a song or poem…" Seamus suggested.  
  
"Yes, that might work." Ron began to think.  
  
"And send a bouquet of flowers or candy or something like that along with it," added Dean.  
  
"Yes, yes…"  
  
"Or say something from the heart! She'll admire that!" Neville piped up.  
  
"Shut up, Neville!" Ron snapped, "You know that won't work!"  
  
"Well, actually somebody once said, 'the best gifts come from the heart'…" said Seamus.  
  
"Yes! From the Heart! Why didn't I think of that before?!"  
  
"You didn't! I did!" Neville protested.  
  
"Oh, whatever. Let's get busy!"  
  
So Ron decided to write from his heart, while trying to sound like a poet.  
  
*~*  
  
The next day, after Ron had stolen the still-singing Harry's owl Hedwig, Ron had delivered the love letter to his love.  
  
"This had BETTER work!" Ron said under his breath as he watched the Post come in. The owls swooped around, and Ron saw the white figure of Hedwig soar in with the letter in her talons, and she dropped it in front of the girl. Ron saw her pick up the letter and unroll the scroll in puzzlement.  
  
Her face turned redder than any shade of red Ron had seen as she read it. He grinned as he saw her look up from the letter at Ron.  
  
She gave him an are-you-serious look and he flashed her his sexiest smile. She smiled too, and wrote a reply on a piece of paper and gave it to Hedwig. She flew across the Hall and dropped the letter off at Ron. It said:  
  
Meet me at the lake tonight at eight o'clock.  
  
See ya there, sweetie!  
  
Ron felt the very depths of his soil warm up. She had called him 'Sweetie'. That meant she liked him!  
  
He only hoped no one would interrupt him TODAY!  
  
~*~  
  
She sat the lake, re-reading the letter Ron had written her. She still tingled with pleasure, even though she had just read it for the fifth time. His letter said:  
  
(Note: if you think I am bad at love poems please say so if you review me because I think I am…)  
  
O my dearest, my fairest one,  
  
I am a fool to you. Whenever I look into your eyes I feel a power coming to me, warming the depths of my soul.  
  
You're so mysterious, probably because I do not know your name, my dear. But when I first saw you, I wondered if an angel had walked into the room.  
  
Do Angels not have names?  
  
But it seems you have one- so they must.  
  
Roses are red, violets are blue.  
  
I am in love with you.  
  
Ron  
  
A tad cheesy as it was, the girl felt happy every time she read it.  
  
"Hey." She heard Ron's voice behind her. She turned around and smiled back.  
  
"I'm really flattered Ron…I don't think I deserve it…" The girl smiled at Ron.  
  
"Oh but you most certainly do." Ron sat down and began to stroke her hair. After a few strokes he put his arms around her waist, "So will you tell me what your name is? Or do I have to make one up for you?" he grinned.  
  
She put her arms around her neck and kissed him.  
  
"My name is Mika." She said.  
  
"Mika…" Ron echoed, his lips tingling where they had kissed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment, just listening to the night. So Ron now knew her name. No more searching. He'd done it. He'd never felt happier in his life.  
  
The lights began turning off at Hogwarts as the boarders drifted off to bed.  
  
"I think we'd better go in," Mika said finally, "we'll get in trouble if we're found out here any later than this."  
  
"Of course, my dear."  
  
They held hands as they walked back to the castle.  
  
Ron entered his dormitory, after he had walked Mika to her house and they had kissed good-night. Now he looked at Dean, Seamus, Fred and George were sitting in the Common Room, hoping they wouldn't notice his shining eyes.  
  
"Where were you?" Dean asked.  
  
"Outside."  
  
Fred rolled his eyes at Ron, "Was 'She' there?"  
  
"You mean the new girl?"  
  
"Yeah…she your girlfriend?" George grinned.  
  
Ron thought for a minute, "Yeah," he said finally, "She is."  
  
Seamus sat bolt upright in his chair, "What's her name?"  
  
Ron thought for another minute. If he told them her name they would probably tease him about it, but if they didn't know quite yet, then it would still remain anonymous, and maybe even he and Mika's further love would remain private too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You don't need to know." 


End file.
